


Life succs - Let's make it fun

by MitsukiOkami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Succubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiOkami/pseuds/MitsukiOkami
Summary: The two succubus' Jeonghan and Joshua decided to play a little game.Since their life has been boring over the last few decades, they wanted to tease each others hunger.Starving until someone hunts down "a good one" turns out to be harder than they thought. All the gourmet ones seem to hide a little too well.When there finally is a slight shimmer of hope, their prey seems to slip right through their fingers.Will they be able to satisfy their hunger?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilkitmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkitmin/gifts).



> First chapter of another Seventeen fic, hurray!  
> I hope you can enjoy this one, have fun!  
> I'd be happy about some feedback!

_Humans_ , he thought, _delicious._

At least, their lust in full heat was. Devouring it is the way of existing for a succubus like him and his best friend. It was simple to trick their prey into their dirtiest instincts that it sometimes was… too easy. He was bored.

But to fight against that boredom, he made a deal with his best friend. Joshua and he would NOT go for a hunt for a few days, causing the hunger to grow, themselves getting impatient and enhancing the possibility to fail on persuading a prey. Making it difficult on themselves and maybe even too hard that one of them might hunger to death. If they couldn’t seduce someone, they would lose their beauty and grow older (one day equal to one year) – and who would get seduced by someone who doesn’t appeal to them?

Knowing Joshua, he would jump right in, the self-esteem in his looks vast, sure of himself to not fail his hunger. Yet, Jeonghan kept an eye on him, ready to safe him if he had to. After all, he was the only one he could try some dangerous games with. This wasn’t the first game and Joshua seemed to grow a liking to it.

The trick was not to persuade just any human when their hunger was about to destroy them, but a really good catch. It was hard to explain what a “really good catch” is, but to him they… shimmered. It was different for every succubus, Joshua described it as a delicious smell, differing by gender. A female would smell sweet and a male savory.

“Even in this café the smell is boring… Not a single shining diamond under them.” Joshua groaned and stretched his arms to the side, accidently nudging a young lady sitting at the table next to them. She and her friend looked at him in confusion but blushed when he looked at her, nodding when he apologized. Jeonghan watched them when his friend turned around again, their eyes still on him, whispering with their cheeks flushed red, complimenting his looks.

Jeonghan leaned in and spoke quietly, “You got some new fans.” He chuckled when Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Not the definition of a good one, if you ask me. No fun for our game.” He sighed, “Besides, I’m done with these mid-twenties women. These days, they are dieting like crazy, it feels like even their brain is getting slim. Just one look at them and they swoon over you, just like you snip with your fingers. Boring.” He looked outside the big window with the logo of the café on it, mindlessly adding, “They would break into pieces if ever anyone had the balls to correctly fu-”

“Joshua”, Jeonghan threw in before he could continue his sentence, “Mind where we are.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, he groaned again. There was silence for a moment until his thoughts broke the seal of his lips: “How long has it been since we last feasted?”

He didn’t need to think much about it, still he took some seconds to answer. “Six days.”

“Six days”, he repeated, his fingers rubbing his eyes as if trying to get rid of the weariness they never experienced. They never slept. There was no need to. Peeking back at his cup, the black coffee reflected the lamp on the ceiling, a round fabric umbrella-looking parasol covering the bulb, its light dim and warm. The darkness of the evening poured through the window, people outside looking at the screens of their phones. “How has it been six days already? Didn’t you suggest our dieting game like… yesterday?”

Shaking his head, Jeonghan had a soft smile on his lips. Since they had a long lifespan – as long as they feasted every day, they lived and wouldn’t age – it was easy to lose sight of their time. To avoid that, he had grown the habit to buy a small planner each year. He kept every calendar from these past centuries, highlighting each day he had one of the good catches and writing down a few details about it.

These “good catches” where harder to coax and with that even more delicious. Deep down, they had an immense hunger, but never obvious to the human eye. It takes a lot to convince them, the reason can differ. Sometimes it’s their sexual orientation, sometimes they are simply hard to get close to, sometimes unaware of that lust, sometimes it’s their virginity and so on. Though, never an obstacle for them. If needed, they would change their own sex or even looks. In the end, it was all about the appearance.

“Wow, that’s worrisome. In the 60’s, there was good stuff around almost every day. Having to wait more than six days for something digestible is scary considering how many people there are on this poisoned planet…” Trembling shoulders, he hugged himself, scanning the shop, looking at every human with slight disgust, then shaking his head.

Impossible to hold back a chuckle, Jeonghan assumed, “It’s probably because the people are more open about their desires now. Making our job harder.” His opponent rolled his eyes again, his right leg whipped up and down fast, showing his impatience. “Love, you are making me nervous, stop that.” Gently but with enough force in one hand, he stopped his friends’ leg who changed his position to leaning his arms on the table, just to tap his fingers on its surface. Jeonghan huffed when he reached for the hands to hold them still. “You are already impatient. Maybe a snack would be good?”

“Absolutely not.” His stare seemed deadly, but he could never hurt Jeonghan. “I won’t lose.”

Shaking his head in worry, he explained, “There is nothing to win in our game, it’s just a challenge to fire us up. And you seem very hungry. Please…” He sighed when his friend pouted and avoided his eyes. “What about these ladies…? You haven’t had a threesome in a while, did you?”

Joshua growled, but only loud enough for the older one to hear. “I won’t lose to my hunger. Also, I told you no women like them! Ugh!” Again, he rubbed his eyes. “If anything, I’d like a guy for a change. It’s been so long since I last had a guy. Or at least it feels like it.”

Wondering, when he himself last had a man, he pulled out his small calendar, unsuccessful to find anything, he pulled out two more, searching. “You’re right. It’s been around two years you had a guy… For me-“

“Wait, wait, wait. You document even my successes? Bro, come on, some privacy!”, he pouted.

Looking at him puzzled, he answered, “I was with you when you sucked him off. He wanted me afterwards. Seems like you forgot… ‘Bro.’”

It was as if it clicked in his head. “Oh, _that_ guy? Wow, I thought I had a better guy after him…”

Flipping in his calendar, he found something. “Oh, that was a trans woman. Even if she still had the manhood, it doesn’t count as a male anymore, I did my research on that. She was about to receive the operation.” He smiled at him proudly but only received a glare.

“Dude! Privacy!”

Instead of answering, he put his planners back into the inner side pockets of his coat, then reached for his cup of coffee, sipping from it unknowingly elegant.

A man at the other end of the café made a disgusted sound at the sight, nodding over to him when his two friends asked him what seemed to be the problem. All three now looked at them, the small young man of them trying to peek through the other people, just shrugging, “Man, just because he looks kinda feminine you don’t have to show your homophobic ass like that.” A sudden discussion fired between them, causing for them to get thrown out. Through the window, he could see them still discuss about something, until one ran off, the other one behind him, while the smaller one only shook his head, turning around and noticing Jeonghan looking at him. He bowed in apology and when he received a smile, he looked baffled, then blushed and ran off after his friends.

He wasn’t surprised. Actually, he had heard from many different people that he looked quite feminine. But he never took it as bad criticism. After all, that was what most human liked most, apparently. That made it even more exciting, when they noticed that he is not necessarily the angel he looked like. They liked his dirty talk and almost lost themselves in his firm yet thoughtful touches.

Joshua, who had witnessed everything, looked over to his friend. “Seems like _you_ have a new fan now, too.” Jeonghan only looked at him, confused and unaware of what he did. “Ugh, why are you so good with literally every human with no effort at all? Annoying…”

Before he could answer, Joshua interrupted him. “Anyway. Let’s go to the club. It’s”, he checked his watch, “Only 8pm…” Realizing it’s not that late, he groaned, muttering about how bored he was.

By now, Joshua was unbearable. He didn’t show it, but he wanted Joshua to satisfy his hunger as soon as possible. The last time he was this whiny was decades ago. Dear, Jeonghan had almost lost his temper back then. He sighed, “Come on, empty your coffee and let’s go. I’m going to break your wings if you keep complaining. Let’s get you something to eat.”

Pouting but obeying, he downed his by now cold coffee and got up. Placing their empty cups on the tray for used dishes, they left with a goodbye and smile to the young waitress behind the counter, which formerly gave them a discount on their beverages. Leaving her flustered, they exited the café.

“Where is that club you wanted to go to?”, he asked, pulling out his phone and opening a navigation app. When there was no answer, he looked up to his friend, pouting and looking at the ground. His outfit, a white turtleneck and a beige coat above, with a black jeans and elegant grey shoes, made him look like a man, but his face showed his true childish side. “What is it?”

It took him a few seconds to open his mouth. “I’m sorry for annoying you… We only left because of me and I know how much you like that café…” He twiddled his thumbs. “And now you even want us to go to the club even though you don’t like clubs…”

Jeonghan sighed. For some reason, Joshua respected him as his elder brother and never wanted to get on his bad side. When he was still a beginner and Jeonghan had to show him around – he had been quite new himself but already at it for a few decades – Joshua disobeyed only once. Since that day, he was eager to learn everything to him. At some point, they grew even and became close friends, but on these rare days when Jeonghan couldn’t bear him, the younger showed that side of him, as if still being a newbie.

“It’s okay. But I really think you should eat something.” Joshua, still unhappy with these words, didn’t look up. Jeonghan leaned in. “Are these wrinkles in the corners of your eye?”

Suddenly, his head shot up. “What?! No! I need to eat! Follow me!” With heavy steps, he walked off, not minding if the other was following him.

Shaking his head with a grin, he went after him. He had his tricks to handle him and knew Joshua would do everything for his beauty, even if it meant losing against his hunger. When he caught up to him, he gripped his shoulder to slow down. “Maybe we get something good for you in there. But do you want to go in that outfit? Isn’t that… too casual?”

Joshua looked down on himself. “Huh. You’re right, I need a tighter pants and a simple shirt, showing my arms.”

“That’s it? Even I can do that.”

Joshua looked up to him, his silver hair brushing over his eyes in the process. Then he mustered Jeonghan. “Well, the good ones rarely like a slutty look. These days, they prefer a classic look that still shows what you have. But for you…” Eyes running up and down on him, licking his lips, he continued, “Your hair should be a bit shorter, make it brown… A white button-up shirt but open enough to grant a deep v-cut. Oh, and push the sleeves up. Shorts cut to the ankles in, hm… wine red? Yeah, that would look great.” He walked around him. As if he got an idea, he danced back to his front. “And definitely a pair of glasses and a nice lace choker! Go, go!” He pushed him into a dead-end.

Usually, he didn’t change his clothes too often, but for Joshua’s sake, he closed his eyes, imagining the suggested outfit. He felt warmth whirl around his body and opened his eyes. Checking if he did correctly, he noticed his shirt being unbuttoned. Not surprised, he started to close the shirt with just three buttons, the last closing over his navel. He had been unsure, how deep the v-cut was supposed to be.

“Not that deep”, Joshua chuckled and walked over to him, himself having changed into his own outfit. Grabbing the others’ shirt, locking their eyes. “Although, it’s really seducing…” His hand slipped in the opening of the shirt, gently brushing over Jeonghan’s chest, humming sweetly. “I haven’t touched you in so long…” Leaning in to press his lips on Jeonghan’s, he sneaked in his tongue.

This was nothing new. In fact, besides their favorite prey, they were the only ones, who could make having sex something exciting to each other. Sometimes when they were bored, they enjoyed having each other, teaching some new tricks. It had been more frequent when Joshua was still new, though. He didn’t mind but knowing it was illegal to do this outside in the possible sight of humans, he had to interfere. He hummed into the kiss and then leaned away. “As much as I would enjoy this after so long, I have to stop you.” Seeing a pout on the face of the other, he explained, “It’s illegal, Joshua.”

“Come on, just a quickie”, he nagged, his finger playing with Jeonghan’s nipple, “Let’s go to the end where it’s darker and have some fun, okay?” His voice swung melodically. Even though he knew it only worked on humans, he didn’t seem to stop. “Hani, please…” Lowering his head to his opponents’ neck, he bit in the soft skin beneath the silk choker with enough force to be gifted with a soft grunt from above. Joshua knew, that was his weak point. It took him a few centuries to find out but whenever he wanted to convince Jeonghan into a sweet session, he mostly won pulling that trick.

“Shua, stop… You can’t still your hunger with me, you know that.” Saying that didn’t match with him leaning his head back, enjoying more bites down his neck. One of Joshua’s hands slid down to his crotch, gripping into it, freezing.

“Wrong sex, Hani.” Usually, he didn’t care if he had the female sex but now, he _needed_ a penis.

Jeonghan’s cheeks turned pink and he closed his eyes, concentrating on his crotch. He totally forgot about his last lesbian prey. It was before their game, and sometimes he didn’t change it back, he realized it made wearing pants much more… comfortable.

Opening his eyes, he watched the smile on Joshua’s face widen as he felt a bulge growing in his hands. It was a triumphant grin because he won. His eyes sparkled, knowing he would get what he wanted.

“Good. Now”, he carefully pushed Jeonghan, making sure he walked backwards until his back met a wall, “let’s have some fun.” Capturing his lips again, he sighed deeply into Jeonghan, who silently tried to catch his breath from the hungry kisses.

He couldn’t blame him. Joshua was indeed hungry and when he could at least satisfy his desire for a dick, he would do it. Maybe he wouldn’t mind feasting on a female then.

Wincing at Joshua’s strong grips on his crotch, he bit into his lips, causing the younger one to let go of his, enabling him to fill his lungs with enough oxygen. Hearing a chuckle beneath him, he glared at his friend.

“It’s cute when you gasp for air, Hani. Oh, I will enjoy this to the fullest…”, Joshua whispered, his hand now slipping right beneath the underwear, starting to massage his member. “Oh, wow, did you do this extra big for me? Thank you”, he sung delighted.

Jeonghan’s problem was, that Joshua knew what he liked and how to torture him. Likewise, though. While he got his nipple sucked, he gritted his teeth, trying not to concentrate on the other part, where two hands teased his member. One played with his testicles, while the other rubbed the tiny sensitive dots beneath his tip. When he felt close, the hand playing with his balls curled around his shaft, making it impossible to release.

“Shua, don’t be so cocky, you said it’s a quickie.” Gulping down a whine, he added, “Get on your goddamn knees and suck me dry. You can tease someone else later.” In response, he felt the others’ body shiver against his own.

Moaning, he replied, “Hani, when you talk like that, I can’t resist… Do it one more time…?”, he begged.

Gritting his teeth, he let his anger control him. One hand on his shoulder, he pushed him down, nudging his knee so Joshua sunk to the grounf. Shoving down his pants and underwear, his member jerked free, leaving Joshua admire him with big eyes. His fingers sunk into his hair, bringing his lips to his tip. “Suck me off. Now. You don’t want me impatient.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, taking his tip in, “Yes, Hani…!” Hands on his hips now, he was about to move but Jeonghan still held him by the hair.

“Don’t talk.” With these two words, he moved his hips into his friends’ mouth. That was Joshua’s weakness – being dominated. It was his absolute turn on, which was why one hand moved into his own pants, caressing himself to the given rhythm of Jeonghan’s hips. It didn’t take him long until his muffled moans grew stronger, his body shivered and finally released into his pants, Jeonghan still pounding into him, until he reached his release a few moments later.

Licking his mentor clean, Joshua still shivered. Jeonghan noticed his hand still being in his pants, moving slightly. “Are you _also_ turned on by cleaning me?” A hum as a response, the others’ eyes meeting his, he sighed. “Not another one. Get up and clean _yourself_ , we still need to get to that club. Until then, I want you to be back in form, got it?”

Weakly nodding, Joshua released the grip around himself and the other’s member, trying to calm down. Jeonghan snipped with his fingers and returned to his look before their short session, patting the still shivering youngers’ shoulder. “It wasn’t that amazing, stop acting.”

Joshua groaned as if nothing hat happened. “Fiiiine.” Reenacting Jeonghan’s snip with his fingers, he returned to his former looks as well. “Let’s go, hunt for some dick.”

Inside, Jeonghan groaned. So much to getting his hunger for males satisfied, he thought. Buttoning up his shirt, they made their way to the club.


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the club, Jeoghan gets distracted into a short chat with a kind lady, searching for Joshua and getting into trouble.  
> Lucky for him, someone comes to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> It took me a while to continue this, I'm sorry.  
> Actually, I wrote a loooong second chapter but decided to cut it in two parts.  
> The second part is almost finished, too and I will try to upload it tomorrow as the third chapter.  
> I'm sorry for the lack of Seungcheol in this, but rest assured, the next chapter will have a lot of Seungcheol content!  
> Have fun and see you tomorrow!!

A few meters from the entrance, Jeonghan stopped. Watching his friend almost hopping in excitement towards it from just the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t help but recognize the clubs’ name. In bright pink neon letters it read “Suck-U-” and next to it a small cardboard cut-out image of an old school bus, some LED lights glued to the edges, shining blindingly strong that it made it hard to make out the picture from afar.

“I usually like your jokes, but this is…”, he said quietly, only Joshua’s fine ears could hear it.

Turning around to his friend, he waved at him to hurry. “Come on! I’m hungry!”

It took him a few seconds to pull his eyes off the name, especially the school bus worrying him. They wouldn’t let underaged children in, would they…? To himself, he had sworn to never hunt down an underaged child, even if there had been some interested in him in the past. These days, it was hard to tell them apart – the wonder of make-up. When he was unsure, he always asked if they were at least 20, yet knowing it was an absolute mood killer to all participants.

Away from the sign, he looked through the row of waiting people, that was when he noticed something else. Shaking his head, he asked, “How hungry for men do you have to be to drag me to a gay bar?”

Hearing a chuckle from upfront, his friend turned around, grinning, “I can only succeed!” When Jeonghan came over, Joshua impatiently grabbed for his wrist and pulled him across the street to the entrance, smiling at the door keeper and whispering something into his ear.

It was something like a spell, that made him obey to Joshua’s wishes. An uncomfortable feeling of having many eyes on him, Jeonghan tried not to peek over to the queue when finally, the big muscular security guy let them enter. Being pulled again, he almost stumbled into the entrance hall.

The first thing he noticed was the stinging smell of human sweat, tabaco smoke and alcohol. A good sign, actually. That means, the toilets weren’t too close to the entrance and not too close to the dance floor. Either that, or they cleaned it quite often which was rare.

His eyes scanned his surroundings – the ceiling was high; the dim light of the giant round lamp made the walls look grey. The owner of this club probably disliked the simple walls and let some artists use it as a canvas. Some graffiti here and there – not the ones you see on the trains or water tanks outside, but flowers, really colorful and tropical looking – some paintings with paint brushes and simple colors, showing some wildlife, like a deer and squirrels running around, some birds flying even on the ceiling, making the lamp look like the sun. Close to it, someone had left a cloud unfinished.

“Yeah, isn’t finish it yet. But looks good so far, right?”

He jumped when a sudden rough yet kind voice in front of him spoke. His head shot down from the “sun” and his eyes landed on a woman with shaved pink hair. Very muscular, he noticed. As if they could even each other out – he lacked some masculinity and she lacked some femininity. Her mimics seemed as rough as her voice, as if she had been through a lot in life and seemed older than him, although that was impossible. Still, there was something kind in her eyes.

Laughing with that scratchy throat, she apologized, “I’m sorry, honey, didn’t mean to frighten you.” The two piercing rings at her left eyebrow seemed to dance when she raised them in her laughter. Just now, he realized a tiny stamp between her knotty fingers, his friend already fled to the dance floor past the thick curtain hanging in the doorway behind her, the dull music trying to creep through.

“Ah, no”, he started, “That’s not it. I wasn’t expecting someone to talk to me… already.” Before finishing his sentence, he already realized how stupid and arrogant it sounded, too. He hated clubs because he often got into unwanted conversations with culinary one star’s (as he liked to call the easy-to-get and distasteful ones). Embarrassed of his own words, he blushed.

She raised an eyebrow but chuckled. “Sweetie, when I look at you”, she looked him up and down, “You have every right to say that.” She patted his shoulder. “Be confident, you got everything and, damn, I bet as soon as you enter, there will already be the first fly around you.” Sighing, she shook her head, nodding towards the curtain, “Most of them in there are so desperate, it’s rare to see people coming just to enjoy a good party. But what is even rarer”, she panned back to him, “is someone appreciating our art. The whole club has some artistry on the walls, but there are little to no people noticing.” Her smile was kind when she looked up to the unfinished cloud. “It was a good idea of my brother, don’t you think? And the guy painting this is a real sweetheart. Everything here is his work.”

Jeonghan looked around again. Now, he could make out few lovely details in the animals and flowers, though the graffiti looked a bit crooked. “Your brother”, he began but got cut off.

“This club belongs to my younger brother. But he wasn’t here lately. Therefore, our painter takes care of some things in his stead, helps me out a lot.” She followed his eyes. “Yeah, I know, he is crappy with spray cans. As soon as he is done with the ceiling, he wants to paint over that.”

It was oddly satisfying to talk to her, like an old friend. He smiled at the sound of her voice when she talked about their artist. “You really seem to like your painter.”

Grinning, she confirmed, “He is like a second little brother to me. And he practically lives here, too. His apartment is somewhere midtown, but he rather stays here all day in the side streets.” Remembering the long walk Joshua made him go from the café in midtown to get here, he knew that it was quite a journey of about two hours. But he hadn’t minded, two hours were just a fraction of his existence. Looking behind his shoulder, she sighed, “Well, I better let you in, the next ones are coming.” She held out her hand, expecting his in return. “For the stamp.”

His eyebrows furrowed. Having to end the conversation made him a little upset. It was a nice chat and he did not want to end it already; not noticing his own pout. It was hard to find humans to talk with comfortably. Like a sulking little kid, he stretched out his arm, wrist upwards.

She laughed, “Sweetie, don’t be upset! We’re open almost every night; you can come back whenever you want. Here”, reaching for a small card display on the counter she stood behind, she slid a business card over to him. “Everything is listed there. Opening hours and mail address and phone number, but ignore that, the phone doesn’t work since last year February.”

His eyes grew big. “You _do_ know we are in the middle of May, right?”

Shrugging, she replied, “Nobody knows besides us. And if it comes to business, we have an email address as well.”

He had to laugh. She was very charming and amusing, he could imagine working with her would be a lot of fun.  
Eventually, she pressed the stamp on his light tan skin and winked at him with a smile, “Enjoy your stay in the Suck-U-bus!”

He took a deep breath before entering the dance floor, knowing the smell and music would blast his strong senses. Concentrating, he weakened them to a for him unnormal state, as weak as a human. He grabbed for the thick cloth and shoved it aside, the music blaring at first, but he could get used to the volume quick.

If he had to decide what he liked most in this century, he would say the variety of music. There are many more genres than there had been in the past thousand years. Although he didn’t like clubs, he enjoyed the music played there most of the time. There was barely a time when he disliked a played song. Right now, it was an electro song, usual for clubs. Nothing special about it, but enough to lure people into dancing.

Filtering the noises of the boxes all around the room, he attempted to find orientation – more specifically Joshua. Despite having tuned down his senses, he still found it difficult. The giant mass of people jumping to the beat made the dirty floor beneath his feet quiver, the air thick and hard to breathe, some machine-made smoke clung to the ceiling mixed with tabaco smoke, so much you couldn’t see it at all. Thankful that there weren’t too many flashing lights except from the stage where the DJ gave it his all to keep the dancing and hopping people entertained, he sharpened his eyesight again. There.

A red smoke-like thin cloud pierced out of the mass of tangled humans. That was were Joshua was. He had hoped to find him at the bar, but his absence there only meant that he found someone.

Jeonghan tackled his way along the walls to reach his friend in the front, close to the stage. Successful at dodging some elbows flying around, he finally made it. Exhausted from this act, his arms rested against the wall, looking at it thoroughly, he made out the lilac blossom of a flower he knew as delphinium – beautiful but poisonous. Before he got lost in the details, he heard his friend snicker, causing him to turn his head to where it came from.

Joshua, arms around the neck of a tall young man, had his eyes attentively on the others’. Jeonghan couldn’t say much about the young man since he had his back to him and he didn’t care much about it, the only thing he noticed was the shimmer around him. A white fog radiating from his body, getting brighter with the second, due to Joshua’s seducing abilities.

A delicacy.

He watched how Joshua pulled himself up to the slightly taller mans’ face, his hand sinking into the dark hair, first gently pressing their noses together, then receiving an eager kiss. This kiss wasn’t a shy one from when lovers exchanged their first, but a hungry one, ready to devour each other. Joshua enjoyed it which soon turned into a French kiss. Through the booming music, he heard Joshua’s moans he had heard only a short while ago.

He swallowed when his body reacted to the noise, gulping down his rising hunger. It was unfair to watch him feast on such a delicacy, but he had to remain calm. This was the reason for them to be here.

Joshua’s eyes opened and met Jeonghans’ over the shoulder of his prey, their color turning into a deep red, showing his hunger and that there was no turning back for him now. His eyebrows moved together, begging for Jeonghan not to interrupt.

Jeonghan nodded and made his way to the back of the room – the same way he took before, dodging more elbows. Soon he rested his back against the wall next to the entrance doorway, the thick red cloth moving every now and then, letting more men inside. He closed his eyes, feeling only the vibration of the music echoing from the walls. All he had to do now, was to wait for Joshua to finish and come back. And not to get talked to. Sounded easier than it was.

Due to the delicacy, his senses had sharpened again, his skin tingled, and his stomach was about to growl, but because of that he was able to concentrate on his senses stronger and it was easier for him to cut out the music now. It didn’t even take two minutes for a guy to notice him. He didn’t open his eyes, but he heard the guy clearly talking to his friends from where he assumed the bar was, “Oh god, look at _him_. I wonder what sounds he makes if I fuck him from behind. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want him…” He did his best not to look disgusted when he heard the guy walk up to him. Huffing, he opened his eyes and put on a gentle smile. A one-star.

“Hey, babe. You alone?”, he asked, a sly grin already on his lips as if knowing he was going to satisfy his already hardening self with Jeonghan.

He had to swallow down his aversion, his opponent took it different and grinned wider. A tall, bald guy with a nose piercing in a white tank top, a tribal tattoo lining from shoulder down his arm. His thin upper body vanished underneath the white fabric. He wouldn’t say he had a memorable face, there was nothing special about it. “No, I’m here with a friend. But he seems to be having fun without me.” He had not meant to sound as bitter as he did.

Another time, the grin widened. “How about having some fun with me then?” His arm leaned next to Jeonghan’s face on the wall, his own coming too close for his taste.

He took a deep breath, “If you don’t want me to break your cock, you better leave me alone.”

First surprised, then smirking, a bit of saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. “Oh, so you’re one of those, hm? I don’t mind, I’ll get what I want anyway…” His hand started to unbutton Jeonghan’s shirt, eyes on the cleavage it granted.

With a fast movement, Jeonghan gripped into the hard crotch of the other guy and squeezed hard enough, to make the other yelp like a small dog. “I will break your tiny willy if you won’t leave me alone. I think a 90-degree angle would suit you well, don’t you think?” His eyes glistened with antipathy. “You are such a worthless piece of trash, the likes of you will never get close to someone like me.” Glaring into the guys’ eyes, he growled, “Fuck off.”

The guy swallowed hard, a sign that he understood. When Jeonghan let go of him though, he grabbed him by the throat. “’The likes of me’? You don’t know shit about me. But know one thing”, he leaned in to his ear, “I always get what I want, even if I have to use force.”

Jeonghan was about to crash the dudes head against the wall when someone interfered. “He said no.” The guy looked up to stare in the eyes of someone else.

When Jeonghan tilted his head to the new person, he felt something inside of him sting. That strong shimmer…

“What did you say, you little punk?”, the one-star threatened and let go of Jeonghan as he turned to the new person.

The new voice answering was low, the words too harsh to exit these sweet rosy lips, “I said what I said. Now, fuck off, would you?”

The tall guy got loud and angry, a few people close to them turned around. “How dare you talk to me like that, huh?! You want me to break all your bones?!”

The black-haired young man had his arms crossed. “I doubt you would even get close to me but still, I wouldn’t dare if I were you. I work here and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to get Big Mina over there”, he pointed over to the thick curtain behind him, “mad at you, right? That will only result in a lifelong ban for this club, including your friends.” He shrugged, “But if you really want to hit me that badly…” He opened his arms to the side as far as possible to not hit other customers, ready to receive a punch.

The guy, completely mad, pulled back his arm to swing out, when the curtain flung to the side and the stamp lady came in. Eyeing the situation, she noticed Jeonghan, her face immediately turning angry. “Don’t you dare, Siyan”, she said to the guy, “You know the rules.”

Offended, the tall one complained, “This guy right there”, pointing at Jeonghan, “almost broke my most precious thing!” To visualize, he grabbed in his own crotch.

Jeonghan didn’t feel embarrassed at all, but when the black haired one looked over to him, he had to avoid his eyes.

“It’s a shame he didn’t.” Big Mina exclaimed. “And if you don’t want me to finish what he started you better get out. And take your friends with you. I don’t want to see anyone of you here ever again.” She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him out of the room while he whined, his friends hurrying after.

The people who had turned around to them changed their attention back to the music. The young man sighed relieved, eyes following Mina. “Finally. I didn’t like that guy from the first day he was here.” He turned to Jeonghan, “Are you okay?”


	3. Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan, saved by a young man, finds himself struggling with his hunger but also with the new found delicacy.  
> But he won't give up.  
> He has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back the next day like I mentioned in the previous' chapter notes!  
> Here's to: Seungcheol content!!  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter about what Joshua has been up to in the meantime!

“Thank you”, Jeonghan said shortly, thankful he barged in before he might have drawn the attention of the whole club to the scene.

“Don’t worry about it.”

The deep voice from before had softened a little, making Jeonghan turn to him. It was as if it was louder than the music, it made his body shudder.

To his bad, the man noticed. “This guy must have scared you, hm? Come, I’ll get you to a quiet corner so you can calm down.” He gestured him to walk in front of him, misunderstanding the shiver for fear.

The bright shimmering fog around him was hard to ignore, his ruffled hunger from before nudged him inside. Biting his lower lip, he followed the navigation he got from the young man behind him, leading him to a corner of the astonishingly long bar, revealing a door. Although, the man told him not to worry, he was concerned. Yet, he couldn’t just run away. The white mist around him clearly marked him as a delicacy, someone impossible to ignore. His body wouldn’t let him get away. Even if this was sketchy, he couldn’t escape. That was the risk with someone so delicious – they attracted succubus’ like a magnet. Jeonghan had to admit to himself, too, that these six days had him craving. He tried to hide hit, yet he couldn’t withstand Joshua’s neediness in one of the corners of the streets. With restrain, he placed his from hunger shivering hand on the door handle.

The voice from behind sounded uneasy, “You still seem to shiver. Go ahead, I’ll be there in a second!”

Jeonghan felt his hunger shrink with each step the delicacy took, leaving him behind. Only now, he realized he had held his breath for some time – not that air was desperately needed for his lungs, but he noticed an approaching dizziness. He had never felt this pressured before. This man was dangerous. He wanted to run but he knew the bartender had already seen him and knew he was with the man. The people sitting at the bar, too.

Why should you care for them? Just leave if it doesn’t feel right, his brain said.

But his instinct grabbed the door handle.

The door opened to the inside, a nice cold breeze hitting his face through the aperture. It was a convenient change to the hot air on the dance floor. He peeked in.

A black carpet suited the burgundy walls. A golden chandelier with two broken lightbulbs hung in the middle of the room, the light of the six working bulbs couldn’t brighten all the corners. On the right was an old brown leather couch with a glass table in front of it, next to those an armchair in the same old leather. On the table was a tiny bowl with what looked like salted nuts. To his right was a mirrored wall. It was one of those where you could look outside, but not inside.

He stepped in and let the door click into its lock, and suddenly it was much quieter. He supposed the room was made to be soundproof but with the wall made of a giant mirror it was impossible to get this room completely silent. His ears relaxed a bit, ringing slightly from the noise before. The sudden sound of a car passing made his body tense. He hadn’t expected such a noise in this room. He looked around and spotted a small window high above the couch behind him, as if this room was located in the basement. Of course, there had to be a reason for the cool air in this room.

He walked around, observing small shelves on the wall with some mini action figures and decorations, next to them hung some certifications for the hygiene of this club, and two lockers, inside some clothes, probably of the people who worked here. Looking over to the wall behind the door, he could make out a small table with a painting palette, paint brushes and thick colors in the area where one of the broken bulbs should have brightened the room. One brush had a fresh black liquid soaking its bristles that dripped on the table instead of the palette – looked like it was put down in a hurry. But he saw no canvas so, why would these utensils just lie here?

Then he remembered his chat with Big Mina, and he looked at the wall. His breath hitched shortly in surprise when he saw the black outlines of futuristic flowers similar to roses covering the red background. There were only a few yet, but it looked like the artist wanted to put more of his made-up fauna as the thrown down brush indicated.

There was a breeze rushing through the ajar window, giving Jeonghan slight chills. He turned around to the window but didn’t know how to close it since it was too far up for his hands to reach it, so he let himself sit down on the couch, his butt sinking in deeply, surprising him at first, hoping to be shielded from the wind from above. His eyes wandered to the glass wall opposite to the couch.

It wasn’t that easy to see through it since there were shelves with several lined-up bottles at the bar, showing only the back of each flask. Some of the ones to his left, he guessed, were filled with whisky and cognac, to his right there were cream liquors and vodka. Behind the rack of vodka bottles, a person leaned over the counter. Defining the person as the bar keeper, he watched him chatting with some young men, then pointing towards the curtain doorway, his wrist moving with his pointed finger, as if giving instructions on where to find something. Jeonghan couldn’t make out any faces, only the color of their hair, the bar keeper dark blonde, the two young boys brown and red. Soon, they nodded, said something impossible for Jeonghan to hear and fought their way towards the pointed direction.

At the middle stood the security guy from the front door earlier, his finger tapping the wooden counter. Curious, Jeonghan peeked over to the bar keeper, who nodded. A short response from the big door guy, his lips forming, “Water, please.” Only seconds later, a big glass with a clear liquid slid over the hard wood – like they always did with shot drinks in the wild west – Jeonghan had to grin. He liked western films; they were really exciting to watch. Sadly, the movie industry nowadays didn’t produce many of them anymore. The ones they did release where made with too many special effects which made them unrealistic.

Before he could get upset with his thoughts, he looked somewhere else. Far to his left at the curve of the counter close to the door, he saw three mid-thirties laugh. They wore suits, which Jeonghan found weird. This is not really an outfit to wear in a club like this. On the other hand, they should wear whatever they wanted, after all, he himself had no idea about dress codes, his outfit was picked by Joshua.

“Joshua.” He felt a little nervous saying his name. Was he okay?

A sudden heavy feeling in his right pocket reminded him of his phone. Right. If something had happened, he would have called or messaged him. Pulling it out, he observed the screen – no message or call. He sighed in relief. This new technology was still new to him, even if they already existed for some decades.

Shoving it back in his pants, he spotted a blanket over the armrest. As if to remind him, another cold breeze curled around his neck. Debating if he should take it, the door opened.

“Sorry, I kept you waiting.”

He looked over to the young man from before, the door falling shut behind him, finally able to take a good look at him, the fog almost transparent, although he could still make out tiny movements of it. That it was barely visible only meant his hunger had calmed. His black hair was messy, his brown eyes complimented his long lashes, Jeonghan’s eyes traced along his cute nose down to his lips. Yes, he hadn’t been mistaken earlier. They truly were rosy and had a beautiful swing, both upper and lower lip. Wearing a white shirt with a grey jacket above, his bright blue ripped jeans was covered in tiny black sprinkles.

“Are you the painter here?”, he asked, staring at his legs, completely ignoring the boy carried two cups in his hands.

Surprised by the sudden question he looked down on himself and looked a bit embarrassed. “Yeah… I guess, Mina told you about me?”

He only nodded in response.

“I see. Oh, here.” The man walked up to him and put one cup on the table. “I thought some tea might calm you a bit”, he explained while scratching the back of his head.

A little perplex, Jeonghan looked at the teacup. He had been so worried and tensed that this simple gesture made him chuckle – he felt ridiculous. “Thank you.” Walking around in the room earlier seemed to have eased his body as it didn’t seem to be distressed anymore. Reaching for the cup, he felt the warmth spread into the palm of his hand. This sudden change in temperature made him shudder.

Seemingly observant of every of Jeonghan’s moves, the man said, “If you need something just tell me. I understand if that guy made you feel uneasy.”

Jeonghan just looked at him, sipping from the cup with the dark brown liquid. The taste rather bitter than sweet comforted his palate. As if he knew, he had needed something bitter to wash down the disgusting flavor of the situation before.

“By the way”, he started, looking away to hide his rosy cheeks, “maybe… you should button up your shirt…”

“Huh?” Looking down on himself, his shirt was still completely opened from when the bald guy had tried to… do whatever he had in mind – Jeonghan hadn’t thought so far because he knew he could have freed himself of his grip easily. “Oh.” Gently, he put down the porcelain with a quiet _click_ when it met the glass surface of the table, starting with the lowest button, looking up to the man again. “You’re my hero today.” Even with his face turned away, Jeonghan could see his ears turning bright red.

“Don’t say it like that. I just saw it from here and had to interfere”, he responded.

Curious, Jeonghan glanced over to the mirror again. That’s right, from here, you could see the doorway and its surroundings easily. “So, you were watching me?”, he teased.

In his defense, he turned around, waving with his hands, forgetting his own cup, “That’s not what- Ouch!” Hot tea flooded over his hand, with the other he grabbed the cup, waving the hurt one in the air. “This is the second time today…” He wiped the liquids on his jeans. “I’m not myself lately. Excuse me.” The back of his left hand glowed in a bright red now, but he didn’t seem to mind. This really wasn’t the first time, huh?

Jeonghan grinned, biting down a chuckle. His clumsiness amused him. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to tease you. Are you really okay?” His fingers still worked on his shirt, stopping where it had been buttoned when he entered the club.

“Yeah, nothing new.” He looked over to Jeonghan, then placed his leftover tea with a rough _clunk_ on the table, walking past him to the lockers, opening one and reaching out for a pack of tissues. Coming back to dry the cup, he leaned over slightly, his shirt leaving a grand opening for Jeonghan to peek inside, though it took him some self-control not to. He couldn’t let his hunger win over him again, could he?

Clearing his throat, Jeonghan asked, “Earlier you said you work here. I thought you were the painter, why are you here even at working hours? Isn’t it easier to decorate the walls when there is no one here?”

“One would assume”, he snickered, wiping away the ring of water his cup had left on the glass, “but I also take care of other things here. Right now, though, I had a few minutes to rest and started to paint a little. This is our private lounge to rest and where we store our co-worker’s belongings.” He pointed at the lockers, then stood up straight again, throwing the lump of wet tissues towards the bin behind the door which sadly smacked against the wall with a splashing sound right above it, stuck there with no intentions to fall. The painter sighed, “Today is just not my day.” He went over, peeling it off the wall so it fell into the bin.

“Really not? But the flowers you put on the wall seem perfect, Mr. Painter”, Jeonghan said.

With a chuckle he turned over from the moist spot on the wall. “Seungcheol, not ‘Mr. Painter’”, then he sighed again. “Yeah, if there is one thing I never fail at, it’s painting flowers.”

“Except with spray cans”, Jeonghan noted.

Seungcheol scoffed, “Mina takes every opportunity to call me out, huh?” He shook his head and stretched his arms upwards while walking over, hitting the chandelier accidently. Rolling his eyes, he groaned, “I should call it a day…”

Chuckling, Jeonghan patted the free space next to him on the couch, “Or just rest a bit more.”

Hesitating, Seungcheol looked at him. The succubus couldn’t tell why he was so unsure until he said, “Are you really okay with this? After what happened I mean.”

Confused, he replied, “Why should that bother me? I told you, you’re my hero, Mr. Painter. If there is anyone, I would allow to sit next to me, it would be you.” He smiled, then added, “And Mina.”

A short laugh shook Seungcheol’s chest, then he came over, letting himself fall onto the couch. “She is a good person, right? Talking to her is easy, she always seems to have figured you out. There is not much you can hide from her.” His head met the back rest, eyes on the ceiling, on his lips a sweet smile.

There was that unknown stinging in his chest again. Something about the painter made his body react like that.

“…It’s almost as if she is my big sister”, he chuckled.

Jeonghan hadn’t noticed Seungcheol had continued to blabber, now ripped back into reality. “She said something similar about you, too.” He smiled, acting as if he had listened to him the whole time. Should he feel bad for not listening? He didn’t know, the only thing he knew was that reaction of his body made him uncomfortable. Was it telling him to make a move?

Seungcheol’s head rolled to the side to look at Jeonghan, the smile still on his lips. “Really? I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling that way.” There was a moment of silence between them where they just looked in each other’s eyes until heat rushed into his face and he had to turn away. “It seems like you’ve calmed down. I’m glad.”

Jeonghan nodded, “Yes, thanks to you.” Hesitating with his next question at first, he placed one hand in the space between them leaning in slightly, not too close to make the other feel awkward about it, “Can I do something to repay you?”

He turned back his head, saying, “There is nothing you need to repay me for…”, his voice faded when he witnessed Jeonghan closer to his face. “Wow…”, he whispered possibly unintentional.

“’Wow’?”, Jeonghan repeated with a grin, “What is ‘wow’?” He felt his body warming up, his eyes fixated on the others, sucking in all his attention. Mr. Painter didn’t turn away this time in embarrassment. It had begun.

Stuttering slightly, he explained, “Your eyes are”, he tried finding words, but couldn’t, not noticing Jeonghan leaning in a bit more.

“Yes? What’s with my eyes?”, he asked again, his voice luring.

Seungcheol swallowed. “They are beautiful.”

Jeonghan smiled, “Thank you, I like yours, too, Mr. Painter.”

Again, he swallowed, “Please, call me Seungcheol.”

“Hm, but I like ‘Mr. Painter’ more”, he pouted, knowing, saying his preys’ name now, would make Seungcheol lose control. It was the final step to devour someone’s lust and Jeonghan loved to play with it, make them beg for him to say it. Their noses were almost touching.

Seungcheol’s breath brushed Jeonghan’s cheeks when he huffed, “Well, then let me give you a nickname, too. After all, you never introduced yourself.”

Jeonghan was surprised. He wasn’t used to someone having still so much control over what he was doing. Soon, he had to make a move.

Leaning away a bit, a grin played on the painters’ lips, “How about ‘Mr. Seducer’? Not very funny, I know, I apologize. I’m not at the peak of my creativity today.”

A chuckle escaped the succubus’ lips. “I like it. But aren’t you curious about my real name?” He scooted closer, finally their noses touched.

Scoffing, he answered, “It seems this is going towards a one-night thing like it always does in these clubs. So, no, thank you. Not interested.” He got up and went to his paint brushes, leaving a perplexed Jeonghan on the couch. “Don’t get me wrong, you can stay here as long as you like, but don’t think of me as a toy.”

He should have known, after all he was a delicacy. It could get hard to make them fall for them, taking several days even. Jeonghan couldn’t hide his grin, he hated getting rejected, at the same time, it was an absolute turn-on. Heat rushed into his body, and for the first time in so long he knew he was going to have so much fun with him. He just _loved_ the stubborn ones. And he knew how to make them never forget him until they finally lost themselves for him.

With a squeaking noise of the couch, he got up, marching towards him, slapping his hand to make him drop the brush, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. The shocked look on the face of his prey made him horny, he could feel his pants getting too tight. Not yet. Not Today.

“What-?!”, he tried to speak but got cut off by unfamiliar lips pressing on his own. The sudden hungry and somewhat aggressive kiss almost stole his breath away. Trying to fight him off, he soon found himself too weak. Hands on Mr. Seducer’s shoulders, he tried to desperately shove him off him, overpowered by his opponents’ strength. When Jeonghan moved his free hand over his chest, his fingers playing with a nipple, the succubus knew he had won. It was easier to give in to the lust than to fight it.

Never underestimate a creature like him. One of their specialties was to intensify your senses that a little touch could make you lose your mind. Seungcheol’s arms shivered and his push weakened until he could only grip into the white shirt of the seducer, his sighs tangled in the kiss, making Jeonghan smirk. He freed his prey’s lips and neck, to kiss its soft tanned skin, feeling the pulse crashing against his lips. Even at his neck he had intensified the senses of the other, now granted quiet moans. His own member had grown hard, begging for freedom but he had to take care of himself another time.

The moaning mess above told him, there was one simple touch needed. His hand formerly placed on the neck now slid down Seungcheol’s side down his thigh. Jeonghan gave it a gentle squeeze. “Wow, what strong legs you have. I’d love to see them up close one day.” The man now more a whiny boy, trembled with his whole body. Jeonghan knew it was too much stimulation, but this was exactly going as planned. “Now, let me see what we have _here_ ”, he whispered against the neck when he dove his hand down the boys’ pants. When he nudged the tip, Seungcheol gave a loud moan. Maybe this is a little too sensitive, Jeonghan thought, yet he loved to tease him even more.

His knees trembled but Seungcheol didn’t seem to do anything about it anymore. He enjoyed it. Tracing the outlines over the underwear of his victim, Jeonghan licked his lips. “You are very gifted, aren’t you? Oh, how I want you inside of me…” He rubbed along the length of his hard shaft, his own lust almost making him drool while discovering how big Seungcheol was.

The painter gurgled a “God…!” when Jeonghan’s hand moved faster, the trembling of his body showing how good he felt. The moans out of his throat grew louder when he threw his head back against the wall, ready to welcome his release. Jeonghan couldn’t help himself but steal a last lustful kiss, before he let everything go and stepped back, leaving the boy unfished.

A grunt showing how unsatisfied Seungcheol was, yet he sank to his butt, back against the wall. Jeonghan admired his work. The black hair even messier from getting rubbed against the wall, the shirt crinkled and the grey jacket off his shoulders and a slowly growing wet spot in his jeans from the precum that seeped through from the fabric of his underwear. He had to savor this moment.

Humming, content with his masterpiece, he got reminded by his own hardness due to the throbs against his pants. “I guess, I have to take care of that now.” He looked at Seungcheol, a shivering mess, unable to form a word. “Not here, though. You don’t deserve to cum for rejecting me. But if you don’t mind”, he said that despite knowing Seungcheol couldn’t respond, pulling out his phone, “I need that as material.” He snapped a picture. “Don’t worry this is only for me, no one else is going to see this.” He crouched down and leaned over to Seungcheol’s ear, “I’ll delete it when I’m finished. Or maybe not.” He chuckled, got up and turned to the door.

Grabbing the doorknob, he turned to the exhausted pile one more time. “The name is Jeonghan, by the way.” With a sly grin, he waved at Seungcheol and exited through the door.

He had a feast without actually feasting. And he couldn’t wait to see him again. What an interesting young man.


End file.
